


The Gates to Hogwarts

by TosMichiyo



Series: Hp - Persona Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Depressing, Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by Persona Series, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TosMichiyo/pseuds/TosMichiyo
Summary: After his parents’ die in a car crash, which Harry miraculously survived, he goes to live with his godfather in London. However the city is plagued by mysterious deaths and people go missing nearly every day.Harry has to get used to his new life in the big city, while at the same time the strange happenings close in on him and his new friends. Odd powers awaken in each of them and in the end they might be the only ones capable of figuring out the mystery.After all, they are the only ones who have access to this strange world called‘Hogwarts’. The same place where the people disappear into when they go missing.





	1. Welcome to London

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have had in mind for some time now and finally finished chapter 1.  
> It is a bit different than my other stories, especially because first of all this is going to be an interactive story and is based upon the Persona series. Only this story revolves around Harry Potter characters. 
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters and any mistakes in it are my own. English isn’t my native language and if someone wishes to beta-read this story, please let me know :)?

### Chapter 1: Welcome to London

_In between the worlds exists something more. Another world of its own, with gates that make sure to keep it closed and to keep the demons contained within. Opening these gates will unleash Hell upon the Earth._

**15 March 2017:**  
Green eyes peered through the window of the train, trying to see anything in the dark out there. It was far too dark however and Harry could only see his reflection staring back at him. Empty green eyes hidden behind round wiry glasses and a depressed look on his face.  
  
It was a face he hardly recognized as his own, even though he was fully aware that it was him who was staring through the window and seeing his reflection. Everything had happened so quickly and his mind was a mess... He was a mess…  
  
It felt like some kind of haze. The car crash, his parents’ dying because of it and him miraculously surviving it. Harry still wished it was all just a bad dream and some days he could actually pretend it was. That he would wake up and his mother would be setting the plates for breakfast, before he would leave for school. His father would read the newspaper, before going off to work.  
  
What kind of work was it again though? His memories of the days prior to the incident were messed up. There were so many things he had forgotten and he was sure that it was something important, yet it lingered out of his reach.  
  
And of course if the awful car crash had never happened he wouldn’t be forced to make a trip all over the country.  
  
He sighed and leaned back into the seat, his eyes closing. He was unable to face his own reflection any longer, because it only reminded him of what happened. Sirius, his godfather, had offered to pick him up from Godric’s Hollow, but from what he heard his godfather had been quite busy with sudden disappearances and strange murder scenes in London. Harry didn’t want to be a bother and said that he would just take the train.  
  
It had taken some time before Sirius finally relented, but Harry was relieved when he did. He opened his eyes and glanced towards the window again. He couldn’t see anything in the dark, but he knew that they must be nearing London by now. It would definitely be strange to live there. He visited Sirius often enough when he had been younger, but lately not as much. Life had gotten too hectic and even though Harry liked spending his time with Sirius in Grimmauld Place he just never found the time to actually go there anymore.  
  
The country side of Godric’s Hollow had been his home since he was born and he quite liked the scenery there. Living in the big city would surely be different and Harry only hoped he would get used to it soon. Though he kind of doubted it…  
  
After some time a voice through the intercom finally said they were approaching London and Harry got up, grabbing his bag and other stuff. As the platform came into view Harry’s grip on his suitcase tightened briefly.  
  
There was nothing left for him in Godric’s Hollow. Only death remained there. His parents buried in the graveyard near the church they sometimes had visited. Harry had no idea what his future in London would be. If he thought about it, his mind came up empty. He had no idea what to do with himself. As if somehow when his parents died, a part of him had died with them.  
  
He felt numb and detached from it all and hadn’t even cried when their bodies had been lowered into the grave. It felt as if his tears had already dried up by then. Sometimes he wished he had never woken up in the hospital…  
  
Harry withheld a deep sigh as the doors opened. There was no going back… But he saw no future here either.  Stepping out of the train he noticed all the people going towards what he assumed would be the exit and he also made his way towards the stairs, knowing that Sirius was most likely waiting for him in the parking lot.  
  
He stopped however when he noticed a young female standing on the platform. No one seemed to pay any attention to her as she stood there. But Harry could only think about the fact that she was standing way to close towards the edge of the platform and he frowned, not liking the sight at all.  
  
Making his way towards the black-haired female, he called out to her. “You shouldn’t be standing so close near the rail tracks.”  
  
Her reaction was instant as her head shot up, long black hair swishing through the air. Dark hazel eyes stared at him and Harry felt something strange inside of him. A strange feeling of familiarity, even though he had never seen her before…  
  
“I’m not going to jump if that is what you are thinking,” The black-haired girl said, a soft smile gracing her pretty features. She turned around, stepping away from the edge and towards him. Harry remained rooted in place as if some spell washed over him. “But thank you for your concern…”  
  
“Harry… Harry Potter.” He introduced himself as he extended his hand towards her.  
  
“Harry, nice to meet you,” She said and accepted his handshake. A cold feeling went through him and Harry stiffened as his eyes bored into those hazel ones. “My name is Mireille.”  
  
As she pulled her hand away again Harry frowned briefly. Mireille then glanced around and said softly. “You should go. London isn’t always safe during the night-time.”  
  
“Shouldn’t you go home as well then?” Harry asked.    
  
She shook her head. “I am waiting.” She said sadly but still with a small smile on her face, as if that explained everything.  
  
“Waiting?” He questioned and she nodded, her smile still gracing her features. “For your family?”  
  
A strange look crossed over her face. “Kind of…” She whispered and Harry frowned at the odd reply. But she turned around, facing the tracks once more, clearly ending their conversation. What an odd girl… Harry thought and he felt uncomfortable in her presence now.  
  
“Well… goodbye then.” Harry muttered and he heard her hum softly. He turned around and made his way off of the platform.  
  
Not quite liking the way he left her, Harry took one last glance behind him and saw that the girl was gone. He froze, blinking at the empty spot, before shrugging and making his way to the parking lot, hoping that Sirius was already waiting there. He couldn’t bother by some weird girl he just met.  
  
Harry let out a frustrated sigh however as he walked all over the parking lot and saw now sign of Sirius. Grabbing his phone, he wanted to text his godfather, when he noticed something strange.  
  
An app… He couldn’t remember installing it at all. It showed a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. It was a rather eerie image and not thinking twice about it, Harry deleted it and sends a text to his godfather, while he walked towards a bench. Not seeing where he was going, he collided against another person and let out a small yelp as he landed on his backside. His trunk clattering to the ground next to him.  
  
“Dammit, watch out where you are going!” A male voice yelled at him and Harry got up, seeing the other teen also getting up.

“Sorry,” Harry apologized and the black-haired male glared at him. He stiffened as another eerie familiar feeling went through him. It was as if he knew this person, though he couldn’t recall ever meeting him. Black sleek hair, slightly curly at the end framed a handsome face and the male clearly looked agitated. Harry frowned and asked the question that was now bothering him. “Have we met before?”  
  
The person’s glare intensified and he shook his head, crossing his arms protectively over his chest. “I don’t think so. I would remember someone like you.”  
  
Somehow Harry had a feeling that the person had just insulted him and he narrowed his eyes. “Right. Almost forgot that I don’t have stuck up bastard friends like you.” The other male narrowed his eyes, muttered something and simply walked past him, to which Harry was grateful.  
  
He had no idea why, but somehow the male had unnerved him with his mere presence or looks alone…   
  
Walking towards a bench close by Harry sat down and finished texting his godfather. When after a few minutes he still got no reply, he hoped that Sirius hadn’t forgotten about him at all. His godfather was rather busy with the strange cases in London, considering he was a kind of detective.  
  
Harry waited and waited and was relieved when after a while a car drove towards him and stopped in front of him. The passenger’s window was lowered and Sirius leaned towards it. “Heey Harry, sorry was a hectic day. Throw your stuff in the back and get in.”  
  
Harry sighed and dumped his stuff in the back, before he took the passenger’s seat. “Heey…” He muttered without even looking in Sirius’s direction. Therefor he didn’t see Sirius frown.  
  
Fixing his seat belt, Harry remained quiet as Sirius drove off. The silence felt heavy and tense, with many words left unsaid. “Harry, how are you doing?” Sirius asked softly, breaking the silence.  
  
Harry scowled, preferring that silence over this talk that he would surely be unable to get out of. “Fine.” He replied curtly in a cold tone. He heard Sirius sigh, but pretended not to hear it.  
  
“You can tell me the truth, you know.” Sirius muttered. “I mean I lost my best friend.”  
  
“Shut up.” Harry snarled, not wanting to hear about it at all. Sirius instantly became silent.  
  
Staring out of the window Harry saw the London streets rush past him. He didn’t want to be here at all…  
  
“I made an appointment with Bellatrix, my cousin, for you.” Sirius said softly, as if he didn’t want to break the silence and anger him even more, but felt the need to anyway. “I think you need to speak about what actually happened.”  
  
“I don’t need to talk about shit.” Harry muttered.  
  
“Harry-…” Sirius started, but he interrupted him before the other could continue.  
  
“No Sirius. I don’t want to talk about any of it.” Harry yelled as he finally looked at his godfather and saw how the hands on the steering wheel tightened. Briefly his godfather shot him a quick glance, but otherwise kept his eyes on the road.  
  
“It is not good.-” Sirius started again  
  
“It is my life and my decision. I am not going to talk to some shrink, psychiatrist or whatever.” Harry snapped and Sirius closed his mouth again, but Harry saw those eyes narrow. He was pushing his godfather’s limits, he knew.  
  
Sirius meant well… but honestly what was there to talk about? Harry had already told him and the officers that he didn’t remember anything from what happened. Eventually they came to the conclusion that he must have blocked out the trauma and the days before it.  
  
If only he could believe that… Harry looked away, his anger fading away. His hands slipped into his pockets and unconsciously he made himself smaller as a feeling of unease entered him. Something just never felt right.  
  
Harry had not told anyone, but more of his memories were gone and it made him doubt if he was able to somehow block most of the last three years from his mind.  
  
“Harry…” Sirius whispered as he looked up, Harry noticed that they were on Grimmauld Place already and Sirius was parking the car. Had he been so lost in thought? They had just started driving and he couldn’t recall Sirius’s house being this close to the train station…  
  
“I’m fine. Really…” Harry muttered, not in the mood to have another discussion and apparently Sirius was tired of it as well as his godfather sighed and stepped out of the car. With a sigh Harry followed his example and accepted his suitcase from his godfather.  
  
Giving a small nod, he muttered his thanks as Sirius grabbed his other bag and they walked up towards number 13. Glancing up at the building Harry noted that it hadn’t changed a single bit. It still looked the same like all the other buildings on the street.  
  
Almost dark and depressing… ironically it fitted Harry’s mood perfectly as Sirius turned the key and entered the house.  
  
“Regulus and I decided that you could sleep in the room next to mine if you like.” Sirius said as he made his way to the stairs.  
  
Harry just hummed softly as he followed. Honestly he hardly cared about whether he was going to sleep. This wasn’t home and it would probably never be. In 3 years he would be 18 and he would be away from this place anyway.  
  
As they reached the second floor, Sirius went towards the second door on the left. The one room he always stayed in whenever he slept here years ago. Back then he would go back to Godric’s Hollow after the holiday had ended. This time, there was no going back.  
  
Sirius entered the bedroom and Harry stopped in the doorway. Everything seemed to slow down and a heaviness settled inside him. It felt like reality was closing in on him and he wanted to get out. To run away and to know that he could turn back to Godric’s Hollow and his mother and father would be there, waiting for him.  
  
He was grieving still and in denial… Sirius seemed completely oblivious to the dark thoughts running through his mind and it only increased the heavy feeling inside of him. His godfather was busy opening his bag and to place the stuff in the dressier.  
  
Harry opened his mouth and gathered himself first before he spoke, but still his voice sounded flat and close to breaking. “I can do it myself.”   
  
Sirius stopped moving and glanced up. Slowly he put the bag down and eyed him, which only made Harry feel even more awful. His mind was in conflict. He wanted comfort from someone, anyone. Yet… he felt like he didn’t deserve it.  
  
Why hadn’t he just died in the car crash? It would have been so much easier…  
  
Shocked at his own thoughts; Harry stiffened and turned his gaze away as he finally walked into the room. “I want to be alone.” He said, not looking up at his godfather at all.  
  
“Alright… if you do need me, I will be downstairs okay,” Sirius said softly. “I will make some hot chocolate for you. You always liked it if I made that.”  
  
Harry didn’t even acknowledge his godfather’s words and when the door closed, he slumped down on the bed. Not caring in the slightest that he should be unpacking…  
  
He felt tired and he had enough. With empty eyes he stared at his suitcase. Once more wishing that this all was just one bad dream.  
  



	2. A new school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to see his new school and instantly dislikes it. In the principal’s office he briefly meets a teen with red hair, who appears to cause both the headmaster and his homeroom teacher quite a headache. Afterwards Harry wanders through London and goes into Hyde Park to relax a bit. In there he sees a blonde woman who looks after a group of children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished the second chapter of this. Phew... I have so many ideas in mind for this fanfic and I just can't seem to write it all down T.T.  
> Anyway hope you like this chapter and enjoy :)!
> 
> I don’t own any of the characters and any mistakes in it are my own. English isn’t my native language and if someone wishes to beta-read this story, please let me know :)?

### Chapter 2: A new school

“I wonder if you are capable.” An unfamiliar voice said and he looked up.  
  
An elderly male with a long white beard and glasses perched atop his nose watched him. Those blue eyes hidden behind those half-formed spectacles seemed to see right through him. It was as if he was being x-rayed and nothing was hidden from the man’s gaze. A smile curled up on the stranger’s lips and it felt slightly unnerving. Though Harry didn’t know why.  
  
“You had a run-in with _Death_ , it seems. I think you will awaken your powers again soon.” The male continued, completely unbothered by Harry’s lack of reply to his previous sentence. The words didn’t make any sense and neither did the space surrounding him.  
  
Many trinkets were spinning and making strange noises around him. The round office was empty except for two chairs, one behind the desk, where the strange man was sitting, and one in front of the desk.  
  
Harry noticed a tabby cat sitting in the corner, watching him with those dark green eyes. Even the cat felt off and watching it he almost had a sense that the small animal was cleverer than he could imagine.  
  
“Oh, don’t pay Minerva any mind. She won’t even harm a fly.” The male said, having seen him staring towards the cat.  
  
Harry’s gaze broke away from the cat as he saw the long tail moving erratically. Focusing upon the stranger he saw the male still watching him, a kind smile on the elder’s face. The male leaned forward, their eye contact never breaking as he spoke. “There might be hope for you still, but many paths lie in front of you, each one holding their own perils and trials. Each choice holding their battles and many different outcomes.”  
  
“I have no idea what you are talking about…” Harry muttered with a frown as he narrowed his eyes at the strange man. None of this made any sense. Was he merely dreaming? Though taking a quick glance around him, Harry wondered if he had the imagination to make this all up. It felt a bit too real.   
  
The man had the nerve to laugh and suddenly Harry wanted to strangle the stranger. Such a violent emotion felt foreign and yet his body acted without his will. But as he tried to take a threatening step forward, he felt something around his ankles. Casting his gaze down with wide confused eyes, he saw metal chains around his ankles, which were tied to a massive iron-looking ball that was lying behind him.  
  
“In time you will come to understand what I mean,” The man said and Harry glared at him, wanting to demand that he explain himself. The smile faded from the elder man’s face and he looked serious now. It fitted the man better, for now he looked truly old. “Go forth. Till we will meet again, Harry.” 

**_---HP-Persona---_**

**16 March 2017:**  
Green eyes shot open and Harry’s blurry vision focused upon the unfamiliar ceiling. Slowly his mind was putting back the pieces together and he remembered where he was… Grimmauld place, Sirius’s house. He wasn’t in Godric’s Hollow anymore. The disturbing dream he had lingered in his mind, though the details were slowly fading away until only a vague image of an elderly male with spectacles and a tabby cat remained.  
  
Harry didn’t move at all and kept his eyes fixed upon the ceiling above him, his mind wandering back to home and his parents. Somehow he didn’t think this sadness would ever leave him. It felt like he had lost everything in the car crash and not just his parents.  
  
Harry turned to his side and closed his eyes tightly as his ears picked up the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
“Harry, are you awake?” Sirius called from the other side of the door. As a knock sounded on his bedroom door Harry knew he couldn’t lock himself in the room and play ignorant forever.  
  
“Yes.” Harry replied as he hastily got up. Though part of his just wanted to remain in bed, not get up and face a new day. He didn’t want to act and pretend like everything is fine, when it clearly was not. Besides today they would be going to Brutus. His new school that he would start at next week.  
  
“Ok, breakfast is ready. So whenever you are dressed, come on down.” Sirius said and Harry didn’t bother replying as he just grabbed some fresh clothes for today. When he heard the footsteps go down the stairs again, he picked up his glasses and clothes and walked out of the bedroom towards the bathroom.  
  
Harry undressed and stepped, quickly washing himself. After he finished he remained standing there, feeling the water cascade down his body. Many thoughts circled through his mind, but the most prominent one was: that he simply wasn’t ready for this all.  
  
Sadly being a minor he was simply forced to go to school and Sirius wouldn’t like it at all if he dropped out. Harry sighed and turned the shower off, knowing that he was merely buying himself some time. It was inevitable.  
  
As Harry finished up, he eyed himself in the mirror above the sink. He didn’t recognize himself at all. It was as if his father’s features with his mother’s eyes were staring back at him. His own reflection a harsh reminder that both of them were gone.  
  
Scowling, Harry clenched his hands into fists and strode away, before he would be unable to resist the urge and shatter that stupid mirror. To see it broken and damaged beyond repair… just like he felt.  
  
As he walked downstairs, Harry heard Sirius talking and he stopped. “-can’t you please make some free time this afternoon. We are family are we not, Bella?”  
  
Harry froze at those words and then walked into the kitchen, slamming the door behind. Sirius startled and turned to him with wide eyes, before his godfather relaxed, though a brief look of guilt and sorrow washed over him.  
  
Harry merely glared at him, not even bothering to try and reason with Sirius at this point. “Yes… Yes, we will be home this evening. Oh, thank you, Bell.” Sirius said and ended the call.  
  
“I am not going to talk to her or anyone.” Harry said coldly as he sat down at the table.  
  
Sirius sighed as he sat down in front of him. “There is no harm in talking to her, Harry. She knows a lot and she could help you.”  
  
Harry didn’t reply anymore, knowing that his godfather was going to force it anyway. A heavy silence settled in between them and he glanced up, seeing that Sirius was reading today’s newspaper while eating.  
  
Harry forced himself to take another bite of his toast, even though his appetite was gone now. His father always read the newspaper like this as well. He lowered his toast. “How late do we need to go to Brutus?” He questioned, wanting to take his mind off his father.  
  
Sirius glanced up, clearly taken aback. “Oh, uhm. In about one hour,” He replied after glancing at the clock. Harry just shrugged, not caring anymore and Sirius frowned, worry evident on his face. “Harry…”  
  
“Don’t.” Harry snapped before the other could even start.  
  
Sirius sighed and took another bite of his toast, only then realising that Harry had not finished his plate yet. “Are you not hungry?”  
  
“Not really…” Harry muttered. “Can I be excused?”  
  
Sirius gave a tight nod and Harry quickly got up, ascending the stairs he went into his bedroom and dropped down on his bed.  It was maybe a good thing that Sirius never got children of his own… He wouldn’t be a good father, not really.  
  
Though Harry had heard about Remus Lupin, his father’s and Sirius’s childhood friend that disappeared many years ago. It was during some kind of odd case and it was never solved. If he wasn’t mistaken, this Remus and Sirius had even been together.  
  
Meaning that Sirius was gay, but his father had told him that after Remus’s disappearance Sirius never got another boyfriend or lover. Especially because his godfather believed it to be too dangerous since he was always working on different cases and the risks were often high.  
  
Harry sighed and lied down on the bed, staring at the ceiling once more. Time passed and far too soon for Harry’s liking Sirius’s voice sounded from the hallway. “Harry, are you ready?”  
  
Sitting up, Harry closed his eyes and carded a hand through his hair. The answer was no… He was not ready, but he doubted if he would ever be. “Yes, give me one second.” He replied instead.  
  
“Alright. I will be downstairs.” Sirius called out to him and footsteps sounded again.

Harry lowered his hand and gathered all the strength inside of him. Getting up, he stopped in front of the mirror for one second. His lips twitched as his feelings surged through him and he wanted to smash his reflection once again.  
  
Walking down the stairs, Harry found Sirius waiting near the front door and their eyes met for one second. His godfather smiled, though it was just as forced. “You will like the school. Make some new friends and enjoy your life.”  
  
The advice was well-meant, but Harry didn’t want new friends… He already missed Neville, his best friend. It was in Neville’s house where he remained for the last month, unable to truly leave Godric’s Hollow behind just yet.  
  
Neville had said to him that he was always welcome there, no matter what. But after a month Harry had finally realised how much it was hurting him to remain in Godric’s Hollow, besides Sirius had been saying that he should go to school and pick up his life again.

The problem was that all of a sudden Godric’s Hollow and everyone inside the small village reminded him of what he had lost. The streets where he walked together with his mother or father. The small grocery shop where they always bought their stuff. The church which they rarely visited, but the priest would welcome them nonetheless.  
  
The problem was that Godric’s Hollow was so small that there was no escaping the pity he saw in the villager’s eyes. And if Harry hated one thing, it was pity.  
  
There was no need for pity… He wouldn’t get his parents back with it. It only made him feel more down and Harry knew that going back to school there would be hell and that was secretly the reason why he hadn’t gone there for one month.  
  
Neville, bless him, had let him just deal with it all on his own pace. Sirius, however, was slowly getting in trouble because his godfather was his new guardian and being underage meant that he was still being forced to go to school… No matter the circumstances. One month of more than enough time to grief they said… bullshit.  
  
But arriving here and actually going through with this all was harder than he had ever believed, but in the end he didn’t want to be a burden to Sirius either...    
  
Not saying anything to his godfather, Harry walked past him and out of the house. He heard a sigh behind him, but pretended not to hear it.  
  
Upon arriving in the school Harry immediately felt out of place and saw that some students were already staring and pointing towards him. Surely the news of a transfer student would be exciting and of course, gossips and rumours were bound to happen.  
  
Harry already hated it especially because he never liked to be standing in the spotlight like this. He just ignored all of it the best he could as they entered the building.  
  
It looked like just another plain school, boring really. Harry couldn’t imagine spending his time here at all. Pity he had not much choice in the matter anyway.  
  
Sirius walked up to someone and asked if the headmaster was ready to receive them. Getting a positive reply, they were guided towards the headmaster’s office by the plump woman, who Harry already disliked at first sight. And he hadn’t even really looked at her that well.  
  
When she stopped and turned she let out a ‘hum-hum’ sound that immediately got on Harry’s nerves. “Wait here and I will see if Mr. Dippet is ready to receive you two.”  
  
Harry watched her move into the office and couldn’t help but feel unnerved by her. Sirius sighed softly next to him. “It will be alright.”  
  
Harry snorted, wondering if his godfather was trying to reassure him or himself. They both remained silent until the office door opened again and the toad-liked woman led them inside. “Ah, Harry Potter is it?” A male sitting behind the desk said and Harry merely nodded.  
  
The headmaster smiled. “My name is Armando Dippet and I am the headmaster of Brutus. Please sit.” Dippet said as he gestured towards the two chairs just in front of the desk.  
  
Dejectedly Harry sat down and Sirius took the chair next to him. “I understand the reason for your transfer and I am sorry for your loss.” The headmaster said sadly.  
  
Harry just shrugged, unwilling to let any emotion show. Unwilling to start crying here in front of this stranger. Sirius exhaled deeply. “It has been rough on him and we are still working on it all.”  
  
Harry gritted his teeth and his fingers tightened on his knees. Dippet looked at him with pity and sadness and he wanted nothing more than to just walk away from this place.  
  
Dippet opened his mouth, but before he could even speak the office door was slammed open and Harry quickly turned his head.  
  
“In!” A male voice snarled and Harry saw how a redheaded boy, his age, walked dejectedly inside the office. Following the teen who glanced up at him in slight confusion was another male. Clearly a teacher despite his small posture…     
  
“Filius… I have visitors.” Dippet said as he got up and eyed the redheaded boy with a small sigh. “Mr. Weasley, do I dare ask what you have done this time around?”  
  
The red-haired teen, who was clearly his age, shrugged and Harry saw how those eyes focused on him, clearly interested in him already.  
  
“Mr. Weasley,” The headmaster chastised, before a long sigh escaped through Dippet’s lips. “Filius, please take Mr. Weasley out. I will talk to him later regarding whatever happened.”   
  
The small teacher scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, somehow despite his posture looking intimating. “Forgive me. I did not know, but I have had enough of the Weasleys. This is the last straw!” The teacher named Filius snarled.  
  
Harry saw how Weasley’s lips curved upwards in a smirk as he looked quite pleased. The headmaster sighed again and Harry saw how the elder male buried his head in his hands for one second, clearly at wit’s end.  
  
“Mr. Potter,” Dippet said. “We are happy to enrol you at Brutus and we will see you next Monday. Your homeroom teacher is Mr. Flitwick here and Dolores Umbridge will send you out with your timetable.”  
  
Sirius nodded and thanked him for his time, while Harry just forced a smile on his face. Getting up he looked at the other teen, seeing as their eyes met that the red-haired smiled at him. Harry returned the smile, instantly liking the other.  
  
That mischief in those eyes and the way Weasley had seemingly not been bothered to have been sent into the headmaster’s office said enough about the teen. Some kind of prankster or a delinquent. Whatever it was, the risky nature surrounding the teen called to Harry.  
  
Neville and he had always enjoyed playing harmless pranks on other villagers and his mother often enough said that he clearly inherited that trait of his father. The grin that had formed on his face fell at those thoughts.  
  
Harry just shook his head and mindlessly followed Sirius out of the school, once more ignoring the staring. “You will like Brutus… it is where I met all my friends.” Sirius broke the silence, clearly trying for a casual conversation and to somehow cheer him up.  
  
Despite that Harry felt grateful that his godfather was trying, it also bothered him a lot. He almost wanted to say. ‘ _Don’t waste your time on me… I am not going to be alright._ ’  
  
Instead Harry muttered. “Yeah, I know.” Sirius, Remus, Peter and his father had been great friends… Harry snorted softly at the thought that friendships were fragile and never remained. Remus had disappeared, Peter had just left London and broken all contact and Sirius remained in London, becoming a detective. His father had moved towards Godric’s Hollow with Lily the moment they had gotten married.  
  
Just like that the 4 friends had been torn apart easily. “I think you will make great friends, Harry. Just have some faith.” Sirius said as he placed a hand on his shoulder as they neared the car.  
  
Harry just shrugged and didn’t bother replying. The drive to Grimmauld Place was spent in silence as Harry watched the scenery run by. People living their daily lives, unaware of what goes on in the thoughts of the person walking beside them. It was so easy to hide behind a mask and act.  
  
It was an act that mankind had perfected. Most people that Harry saw walking on the sidewalks seemed happy, talking and laughing with the person walking next to them. Or holding a mobile to their ear and smiling. Other people had their gaze cast down, barely watching where they were going. Most likely knowing the way home or wherever they were going to.  
  
Harry wondered if those happy people were wearing a mask… or maybe those who had cast their gaze down, unwilling to look at the people passing by. Shy by nature or maybe anxiety.  
  
Harry blinked as he already noticed that they were close to Grimmauld Place. “Do you mind dropping me off here?” He asked quietly, his voice barely coming above the sound of the radio.  
  
If Sirius was shocked by his sudden question he didn’t show it. “What do you want to do?”

“Nothing.” Harry replied scowling. Sirius didn’t say anything, but despite it he did park his car for one second.  
  
“Dinner is at 6. Be home in time, okay kid.” Sirius said before he left the car and shut the door with more force than necessary.  
  
Harry didn’t even bother looking to see if his godfather had left and walked in a different direction. Despite not having been in London often he could still recognize the streets. The familiar underground signs with staircases leading down. The crowded street in front of him a sight he still wasn’t familiar with.  
  
With a small sigh Harry kept on walking, knowing he had a lot of time left. It wasn’t long until he finally reached Hyde Park, the biggest park in London and the one place he liked the most of the big city.  
  
It was in this park that the outside world didn’t seem to exist and he could forget about it all as he watched other people pass by. A more relaxing atmosphere surrounded this place and after walking for some time Harry sat down on one of the benches.  
  
Closing his eyes he could hear some birds in the distance, feel the wind rushing through his hair and automatically he tried to hide inside his coat from the cold wind. It was still a pretty warm day, but the wind made it colder.  
  
Opening his eyes Harry glanced towards the sky, seeing some white clouds float above him, but in the distance a storm seemed to be brewing. It was coming this way and it would bring either heavy rainfall or maybe even snow…

He should get back to Grimmauld place. He didn’t want to get soaked or walk back through the snow.  
  
And yet he couldn’t find any courage or strength to get up and face reality once more. Sitting here was so peaceful and the moment he walked out of Hyde Park he would face Sirius and Bellatrix.  
  
There was nothing that Harry feared more at this point, but he also was aware that he couldn’t prolong it. No matter what he had to face it eventually. There was no running from this all. Besides that, it wouldn’t feel right to run away either.  
  
Gathering all his courage Harry got up and walked to one of the nearby exits of the park. Memories of him playing here in the playground nearby heavy on his mind. His mother’s smiling face as she made a picture of him going down the slide. His father laughing at how the photo turned out.  
  
A sad smile crossed over Harry’s face. Running away would be like denying their existence altogether. Green eyes peered up, seeing the playground. It hadn’t changed a bit, but it looked smaller. Maybe because he had grown a lot.  
  
Stopping for one second, Harry watched how several children played. So carefree and without a worry in the world. There was a woman with long blonde hair. She seemed elegant, but clearly was looking out for all the children. “Alright, everyone gather up!” She called out. Her voice cold and all the children obeyed without hesitation.  
  
Harry watched as she seemed to count them all, before they finally marched away. The woman following behind them and watching them all, but a smile was on her face as she spoke with one of the children walking next her.  
  
Harry put his hands into his pockets as the group of children walked passed him. The blonde female looked up and it seemed like she froze for one second. But Harry blamed it on his imagination as she smiled sweetly at him, giving a small nod as she continued walking, guiding the younger children away. He couldn't blame her as the first drops of rain started to fall and he returned her smile easily.    
  
Despite that she looked unapproachable and a tad cold, she seemed to care about the children a lot. Without a doubt she was a great mother if she had children of her own.  
  
Harry shook his head and made his way towards the tube station. He would have to figure out which subway he needed to get on to get back.  
  
The calming feeling that he had disappeared as soon as he stepped out of the park, knowing what was awaiting him this evening made him apprehensive. But he just had to face it, that is what he kept telling himself as he walked down into the underground.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The vote count for the pairings is currently:  
> HarryxTom Riddle jr. = 3  
> Other potential relationships for the end of the story:  
> HarryxRon  
> HarryxHermione  
> HarryxLuna  
> HarryxDraco  
> HarryXGinny  
> HarryXCho  
> HarryXCedric
> 
> You can still vote! Any vote counts after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this is going to be an interactive story, meaning that you(the readers) give me input in some stuff and the story will continue from that point onward. 
> 
> The relationships are yours to choose as well(majority wins).  
> I am biased and my otp is Tomarry(Tom Riddle/Harry Potter), but in the end it is not my choice lol.  
> Potential relationships for the end of the story:  
> HarryxRon  
> HarryxHermione  
> HarryxLuna  
> HarryxDraco  
> HarryxTom Riddle jr.  
> HarryXGinny  
> HarryXCho  
> HarryXCedric
> 
> Of course, other pairings can form as well with the other characters so be sure to let me know. I just set an example for Harry.


End file.
